elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Total Eclipse Shutdown
by Zerris Note that this deck is similar enough to the default Darkness deck that it can be made from it for a total gain of 46 gold, not counting the two upgrades of Nightfall to Eclipse (highly recommended). Cards Base Deck: 10x Obsidian Pillar 5x Devourer 1x Minor Vampire 2x Eclipse 1x Steal 7x Aether Pillar 4x Fractal Mark: Aether Bond Variant: 9x Obsidian Pillar 4x Devourer 1x Eclipse 1x Steal 9x Aether Pillar 4x Fractal 2x Empathic Bond Mark: Life Variant for Decking People Out: 2x Time Factory 1x Eternity 9x Obsidian Pillar 4x Devourer 1x Minor Vampire 9x Aether Pillar 4x Fractal Mark: Time Will update when Fractal card becomes available with known stats. Shutdown deck built around getting 20 Devourers out before the opponent can do anything noticeably dangerous, then using Eclipse along with all the Devourers to kill. Strong enough denial to sometimes beat the Fake Gods, and easily crush anybody not getting 3 quanta from their Mark. Eclipse upgrade required, other upgrades useful. Steal prevents decking out due to a shield. Fractal a Vampire once you're sure you have the shutdown part under control and just want damage/mastery. Comments Obvious Variant that I cannot believe you did not think to include in spite of the brilliance of this deck- By Charr: Base deck, + 4 "Drain Life" The Drain Lives make efficient use of the excess quanta your devourers create, and up your chance of "Elemental Mastery". They can also provide some basic creature control. *An interesting idea, but it has one main flaw - you assume this deck has tons of excess Quanta. It doesn't, really. After you steal all the Quanta your opponent can produce - your Devourers don't give you more Darkness Quanta. If you do want darkness based healing, though, I instead suggest getting a (Minor) Vampire and Fractal'ing it. That'll only cost you about (25) 40 extra Quanta, and since you have Eclipse already, will heal for about (30) 55 per turn. Against anything except a God or a Rainbow, nobody will get over 14 sources of Quanta anyways, so the extra Devourers are wasted. And against rainbow, killing faster is always better. -- Zerris (talk) 04:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) **Actually, I like that idea enough I'm putting it into the main deck. -- Zerris (talk) 04:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) xghostvirusx says: Really great deck idea, I'm currently using a varient of it that includes a couple cards of mine that I had before changing to this tactic (Vampire Stiletto, more nightfall ect.) One thing I think you should add though is that if you get your devourers out late, eg. after they have a large quanta stockpile, its better to have minor vampires than devourers. This is another thing I've added to your deck (+3 Minor Vampires). Also, I would suggest putting an extra 2-3 obsidion towers to the mix as currently its moderately likely to get stuck with absolutely no darkness quanta which is a total downfall D: P.S. It very ironic when an enemy uses nightmare on your devourers ;D